Tengshu
Tenghsu is a cobalt blue long eared owl, or Asio otis, who is a qui master and sage of the Middle Kingdom. History ''The River of Wind Upon the Chaw of Chaws' arrival in the Middle Kingdom, they were greeted by Tengshu who was, at the time, manipulating the strings of qui. This meeting sparked many questions about the Middle Kingdom and Tengshu was more than willing to answer them. The Chaw of Chaws learned that Tengshu was a three hundred and twenty five year old sage who lived in isolation studying the qui that would reveal different weather conditions. They also learned that he was an artist and whenever he learned something he would give his works of art back to Glaux as a compensation for the knowledge he had learned. As the conversation went on, the Hoolian owls realized that Tengshu knew much more about them than they did about him. Tengshu attributed this fact to the Theo Papers, a philosophical document written by Theo, the first blacksmith. He explained that the Theo Papers contained many things found in The Legends of Ga'Hoole as well as Theo's personal stance on war and his development of the way of noble gentleness (Danyar). The coming of the Chaw of Chaws was also predicted by the eighth astrologer of the old court of the Middle Kingdom. Tengshu then showed the Chaw of Chaws to the Panqua Palace where the mock court of the dragon owls resided. Digger began to suspect that the dragon owls had been hagsfiends once in a past lifetime. Tengshu was confronted by the Dowager Empress about a defection from the court made by a dragon owl named Orlando. He assured her that despite his defection that the phonqua of the court would not be disrupted. Because of this event, the Chaw of Chaws had arrangements made to see the H'ryth to consult on this matter of phonqua. Tengshu accompanied them to the owlery in the Mountain of Time. Later, he returned to his platform hollow and was present when Eglantine and Primrose arrived to warn the Chaw of Chaws about Nyra's slink melf. Tengshu gave them a red qui banner that would serve as a warning to the owls at the owlery. When the Pure Ones' slink melf arrived in the Middle Kingdom Tengshu used his skills in Danyar to fend off the slink melf for a brief moment by killing Stryker before they continued on their way. Tengshu then headed back to his platform hollow and composed a peaceful, dignified poem just as Theo had taught. Exile Tengshu began to get worried of the Band and the Striga that departed into the Hoolian Kingdoms with them. Also he sensed that the Band and the great tree was in peril. At first he hesitated in going outside his land, but decided to fly out, following his mother's example. Tengshu arrived at the Brad in Ambala. The Band was relieved for he could help in getting rid of the Striga, who was burning books all over the kindom with the Blue Brigade. The sage began teaching the Greenowls of Ambala the way of Danyar. During the Battle of Balefire Night, Tengshu saved Soren's daughter, Bell from the Striga, using the Breath of Qui. The War of the Ember Tengshu stayed at the Great Tree for a spell and began teaching owls the way of Danyar as he did with the Greeowls of Ambala. Cleve also learned it from him as well. When a puffin named Dumpy came to the Great Tree with news of Nyra and the Striga's plans of hagsfiends, Otulissa explained to Tengshu that puffins are often literal. After Bess's arrvial and information that the Ember of Hoole might be in danger, Coryn formulated a plan to get the ember out. Then he asked Tengshu to go to the Sixth Kingdom to see if the ember can be taken there for refuge, which mean he'll have to seek the H'ryth's perrmission. Tengshu immediately left for his home kingdom. When Tengshu arrived, the H'ryth refused to allow the ember in his kingdom. Also, several Dragon owls followed the Striga's example, used an alternate route besides the River of Wind to escape and joinned him and Nyra. Tengshu realized this would be the War of the Ember. Tengshu then met the Guardians at Wolf's Fang. After telling them of the rejection, Tengshu realized the Dragon Owls were to be broodies to lay hagsfiend eggs. He later joined the war along with others from the Middle Kingdom. Trivia * ''Teng is a flying dragon in Chinese mythology, while shu is Chinese for book. Category:Characters Category:Owls Category:Blue Owls Category:Males Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Long-eared Owls Category:The River of Wind characters Category:Exile characters Category:The War of the Ember characters Category:Protagonists